Café con aroma Candy
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic inspirado en novelas viejitas, deseando sea de su agrado y Albertfic mostrado en la GF 2017... Ser pobre, no significa que no sepamos salir adelante, luchar y ser la mejor... demostrárselo al amor de tu vida, no es más que un reto en la vida, que no llegues sin nada, que sepan que la felicidad no esta en la comodidad, sino en la lucha a vivir y a darlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic**_

 _ **Café con Aroma Candy**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **GF 2017**_

 _ **Albertfic**_

\- Había que ver que ese hombre es un sinvergüenza, desagradecido y mal parido… Mira que engañar a su mujer, irse con otra y el muy… cínico, regresa como si nada.

\- Mejor no hables y trabaja, quiero terminar de piscar el grano antes de que obscurezca.

\- Candy, la niña Annie, no se merece tener un marido como ese.

\- Mira mami, lo mejor es no hablar, no sabes lo que hay en el trasfondo de esa situación, quien te dice que ese matrimonio no ha prosperado, se va, y vuelve y ella como enamorada de nuevo, no está manca, no es ciega, menos muda, deja que se defienda. Por eso no hay que andar con ningún hombre en estos lugares, aquí se cuecen granos y se pudren hombres por su comportamiento.

\- Candy, así te quedarás sola, mejor no hables de los hombres, si de por si no has tenido novio, con esa manera de pensar jamás lo tendrás.

\- Una mujer no necesita de un hombre para vivir.

\- Pero un hombre siempre tendrá la posibilidad de ser feliz, si se encuentra a una mujer que lo acepte.

\- Mamá, eres la única enamorada de nosotras y mi padre hace mucho que murió.

\- Cierto, Candy. Pero sabes, un día dijo tu padre frente a tu cuna, quien se enamore de tu mirada, se perderá para siempre en ti.

\- Usare lentes de sol de hoy en adelante, vamos, que se hace tarde.

Candy y su madre trabajaban en la pizca de granos de café, lo hacían desde que tenía uso de razón, cada temporada iban y venían de un lado a otro, eran las mejores obreras, ambas madre e hija siempre juntas, se apoyaban en todo.

Cuando niña, fue difícil para Margaret cargar con su hija en su espalda y pizcar, el padre había fallecido en una pelea y desde entonces todo lo había perdido. Muchas ocasiones cuando Candy se molestaba, Margaret lloraba al pensar que su hija había heredado esa forma de defender a los pobres, a los desamparados y sobre todo a los que se les hacia una injusticia frente a ella.

Pero Candy era feliz, no tenía hogar, lo habían perdido todo, pero se tenían la una a la otra, por las noches estudiaba administración, los fines de semana cantaba en los restaurantes y desde el amanecer y hasta el atardecer, pizcaba, cosechaba y juntaba dinero para salir adelante.

Los días ya se terminaban de la temporada de cosecha de la tierra más productiva en el café internacional Andrew. La familia estaba unida en la cosecha desde la Abuela Elroy, y sus nietos ya que sus hijos habían fallecido hacía muchos años por un accidente. William Albert manejaba siempre las oficinas centrales, era el mayor y el directivo más grande de la cafetalera. Sus primos Anthony y Archivald manejaban el café de manera industrial y comercial, el catador oficial así como el creador de las mezclas de mejor café era Alistar otro de los nietos de la abuela Elroy.

Con ellos vivía una sobrina lejana casada con un sinvergüenza que se la pasaba de un lado a otro gastando lo poco que ganaba, Annie a quien sus padres obligaron a casarse con John debido a un trato comercial, al final fue pérdida total y Annie había perdido a sus padres quedando a vigilancia de la abuela Elroy.

Las cosas no marchaban bien, la competencia estaba subiendo sus ingresos y había problemas en las cosechas de manera eventual, por lo tanto, la empresa cafetalera de los Legan era una de las beneficiadas, su café económico era vendido por toneladas a mayoreo, no tenía el prestigio ni la calidad de la cafetalera Andrew, sin embargo los administradores hermanos siempre gozaban de ver que la inversión enorme de los Andrew se veía afectada con mayor facilidad que la de ellos, al ser de fácil extracción y entrega.

Elisa y Niel, eran empresarios exitosos y muy atinados a las inversiones, no había bajas en su haber y siempre buscaban las mejores oportunidades. Para idea de los hermanos era vencer al prestigio con la economía y lo estaban logrando, ante sus ojos.

Después de varios años haciéndose cargo directamente William Albert descansaba ese año en la cafetalera, desde un ventanal veía a la pobre de su prima Annie soportando al mantenido de su marido sin poder divorciarse, debido a la pérdida total de lo único que poseía, si eso pasaba.

Annie, aconsejada por su abuela Elroy, que una mujer no debe divorciarse y debe quedarse con su marido en las buenas y en las malas, soportaba la carga que le habían heredado sus padres. Sin embargo, William pensaba terminar con eso de tajo, pues ver como ese hombre solo gastaba lo que era de Annie, venía siendo lo mismo que se quedará con la herencia de una buena vez y que ella pudiera tener otras oportunidades.

Pensativo para proponerle eso a su prima, salía el fin de semana al pueblo cercano de paseo, y fue ahí que conocía a una joven cantante, una mirada divina, una voz inigualable, y un encanto en toda su expresión, sonriendo al escucharla cantar, canciones tradicionales del lugar, se quedaba viéndola embobado, hasta que uno de los hombres que había bebido de más se lanzaba a ella.

Albert al ver que era uno de los trabajadores no esperaba que la joven supiera defenderse y doblándole los brazos lo sacaba del restaurant empujándolo hasta verlo salir.

\- No molestes a los comensales, Luis.

\- Candy, ¡sé mi novia!

\- Ni en tus sueños.

Ella giraba para volver a su lugar, y se topaba de frente con el dueño de la cafetalera, quien con una sonrisa suave, la observaba por conocer a su empleado y haber escuchado la declaración del tonto que ni en sus sueños podría ser novio de la mujer más bella de ese lugar.

\- Disculpa, veo que conoces a Luis. Hablaré con él mañana para que no vuelva a venir aquí.

\- No es necesario, Señor Andrew, Luis siempre dice eso a todas las mujeres, en una de esas, alguna le dice que sí.

\- Que buena técnica, no la había pensado, tendré que ponerla en práctica,

\- No se lo recomiendo, a usted todas podrían decirle que sí.

\- ¿Usted me diría que sí?

\- A mi no me lo ha preguntado. Albert se reía efusivo al ver como ella se iba sin esperar a que se lo dijera y se ponía a tocar la guitarra para volver a su pieza musical, así esperaba hasta el final, cuando ya salía desde su auto, esperaba verla y al hacerlo, este bajaba invitándola a llevarla a su casa.

\- No es necesario, señor Andrew.

\- Albert, puedes llamarme, solo por mi nombre.

\- Su abuelita me mata si lo hago.

\- ¿Conoces a mi abuelita?

\- Por supuesto, quien en todo este lugar no conoce a la Sra. Andrew, la única dama de verdad en estos lugares.

\- No lo creo, eres una dama preciosa también, así que no es la única.

\- Sabe porque lo digo, de la madera de esa mujer ya no hay en ningún lado, es un verdadero roble.

\- Veo que aprecias a mi familia.

\- Porque no he de hacerlo, todos lo hacen, ella es una mujer admirable.

\- Gracias. Vamos, déjame acompañarte esta noche, ya es muy tarde.

\- Esta bien. Además estoy cansada y es largo el camino.

\- Pues entonces me alegro muchísimo, porque así podre decirte que seas mi novia, y me dirás que si.

\- ¡Que vanidoso!

\- Usted dijo que todas me dirían que sí.

\- Si, tiene razón, ya lo había olvidado, pero yo no soy como todas.

\- Ya veo, me mintió.

\- No es eso. Albert abrió la puerta de su camioneta y ella subió en el asiento trasero la guitarra y dejo que la ayudara a subir. Apenada por como se había acercado demasiado, su aliento se había cruzado con el de ella, ambos sintieron una atracción como imán, pero ella asustada bajaba el rostro y el de inmediato cerraba la puerta para llevarla a su hogar.

\- Entonces porque me mintió

\- No le mentí, quería hacerle un cumplido, solamente.

\- Ah, yo que estuve esperándola todo este tiempo para que mal interpretara… las señales.

\- ¿Señales?

\- Si, no sé cómo pero de su mirada a sus labios, perdí el corazón y me enamore sin pensarlo un instante siquiera.

Ella se quedo pensando en la pizca de esa mañana, cuando le dijo a su madre que usaría lentes de sol. Si su padre viviera sería un brujo.

\- No me has dicho donde vives, preciosa. Ella soltó a reír apenada. Ahora lo comprendía, el no sabía que era su empleada. Así que le siguió el juego y continuo,

\- Cerca de tu casa, anda enciende el auto, que no se ve muy bien para tu reputación que subas a mujeres en el camino.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Mi reputación estaría más que elevada por tener a una mujer tan bella a mi lado.

El camino fue muy largo, de pronto en un salto al puente, la camioneta se apago, Albert no hizo el intento de prenderla, sino que se detuvo, no quería llegar sin estar más tiempo con la mujer que le había robado la atención. Candy desconociendo porque se apago la camioneta, se bajaba para revisar con él, si había algún problema, pero apenas lego al frente donde iba a abrir el cofre del vehículo, el tomo su cintura y sin esperar, unió sus labios a los de ella, dejándose llevar por ese imán que había sentido desde que ambos se vieron.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Deseando les guste... un fic nuevo mostrado este mes... colmado de retos, de regalos y que mejor que junto a quienes sin conocer, disfrutan de estas lecturas**_

 _ **Un abrazo a al distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic**_

 _ **Café con Aroma Candy**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **GF 2017**_

 _ **Albertfic**_

No sabía cómo aprender a besar, pero el movió sus labios, hizo en ella el goce de su primer beso, saboreo detenidamente su sabor dulce, ella se dejo llevar por el mar de sensaciones que le estaba provocando con solo un beso, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, sus pechos se erizaron al contacto, las señales que mencionaba se estaban haciendo reales en ese momento, no sabía cómo detener el instante de placer que sus cuerpos con un simple beso estaba dando por completo.

La estatura no fue precisamente el problema, meter la pierna entre las de ella fue una manera de colocarse bien para continuar besándola, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y erráticas. Ella estaba volviéndolo loco, y él había sido quien la besaba, su cuerpo estaba amoldado al suyo, sus brazos ajustaron estrechándola como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer. Era tener lo más ansiado en esos momentos, tomarla como si fuera una muñeca, por su fragilidad y esa forma de reaccionar, sus dedos rosaron sus pechos… después de ese instante… todo fue… imposible de detener.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta, solo fueron marionetas, besos candentes iniciaron, con caricias que jamás se habían dado. La camioneta sirvió de cama, la parte trasera cuido de la dama, ninguno quiso poner un alto, fueron instantes que nadie pensó… y el amor… ahí nació.

Ella yacía tendida a su lado, era su primera vez y ambos se amaron. El supo que ella se entregó al placer de sus deseos, fue su primera vez y no podían creerlo. Ella no sabía como era detener el fuego que la había prendido, solo se avergonzaba por lo había vivido. El la cubría con su chaqueta, le continuaba dando pequeños besos, después que ya estaba despierta.

\- ¿No sabía que sería tu primera vez?

\- Tampoco pensé que un beso llegara a ser para tanto.

\- ¿ No habías tenido antes novio?

\- No. De hecho no pensé que descomponerse la camioneta al cruzar el puente y… ¡Dios que hice!

\- Hicimos. Nos amamos, en serio eres increíble y… No te arrepentirás de…

\- Ya estoy arrepentida, yo no pensé llegar a tanto.

\- No te arrepientas por favor, no es fácil encontrar al amor, cuando menos lo esperas.

\- ¡Amor! ¿Estás seguro que es amor?

\- Jamás había estado con una mujer en la primera cita, tu sabor, tu cuerpo, todo fue… lo mejor que he vivido

\- Supongo que… lo has vivido muchas veces.

\- No. En otras ocasiones, n había vivido lo que hoy. Solo contigo he experimentado esta maravillosa forma de entrega, de pasión, de deseo.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! Pensarás que soy así con todos los hombres.

\- ¡Estás loca! Claro que no pienso eso. Fue tu primera vez.

\- Si, pero… no debió pasar, apenas y me conoces, no sabes nada de mi… ni yo de ti.

\- Prometo que jamás lo haré con nadie que no seas tú.

\- ¿Eso le dices a todas?

\- No preciosa, solo a ti. Lo juro.

El le tomo la barbilla y volvía a tomar sus labios. Ella no sabía si llorar, si gritar o solo dejar las cosas tal como se habían dado, no se había detenido a pensar, no se había detenido en nada, fue tan cuidadoso y cariñoso.

\- Candy, prometo ser muy buen novio.

\- ¿Novio?

\- Después de lo que hemos pasado, supongo que… somos novios.

\- Supongo, pero… no debía ser. De verdad, no debía ser así… no.

Él le pasó un dedo impidiéndole que continuara negando, lo maravilloso de la entrega que se habían dado, era ya muy tarde, la madrugada estaba fría. Ya no estaban amándose, ahora se sentía la humedad del clima. Con mucho cuidado la tomo en sus brazos y la colocaba en el lugar del copiloto, colocándole bien su chaqueta como frazada. Se regresaba a cerrar la parte trasera de la camioneta y veía la mancha de sangre que le había causado, en la alfombra del tapete que forraba la parta trasera de su vehículo.

Pensativo y un poco sorprendido, no sabía que ella era una señorita, mucho menos que cantara en un lugar, no se veía propia. Ahora estaba hecho, el vería que nada le faltara y la protegería.

\- Candy… no sé si sea prudente llevarte a estas horas a tu casa.

\- Esto… está mal, no debió pasar… no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, realmente… fui una irresponsable, lo siento tanto.

\- No te sientas mal, me tienes a mí

\- Si, como novio. Lo dijo en un tono irónico al saber que las cosas no serían igual en cuanto se diera cuenta que ella era una trabajadora de su cafetalera

\- Mejor será que… te quedes en una habitación de visitas de mi casa, como una amiga mía, solo por esta noche.

\- Bien. Bajando el rostro no tenía caso que le negara nada, al final conocía muy bien su lugar y en cuanto el se descuidara, desparecería cual cenicienta de una noche.

Llegaba a la mansión principal, ella vio a los hombres que la reconocerían así que, se cubría con la chaqueta y se hacía la dormida, el vehículo se estacionaba en su área y él, la bajaba con cuidado, temiendo haberla lastimado o que aun estuviera dolida, ella deseaba llorar y a la vez, no podía hacerlo, le iba a dar un beso de despedida en la mejilla, y él le volvía a tomar los labios.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, te prometo que… no te arrepentirás de lo nuestro.

\- Tienes razón, realmente eres un sueño hecho realidad para alguien como yo.

\- Eres una princesa preciosa, Candy.

\- Y tu todo un caballero, cual armadura de oro y plata deslumbra en su esplendor. La tomo de la mano, guiándola por la gran casa, nunca había entrado él la dejaba en la puerta de una de las habitaciones y besaba sus manos. Ella colocaba su guitarra en su espalda y le sonreía cual damisela encantada. Apenas se marchaba, dejaba de escuchar sus pasos y ella salía de inmediato, rumbo a su lugar. Donde le correspondía realmente,

Al entrar su madre abría los ojos y comentaba,

\- Ya no será bueno que trabajes tan tarde, termina la temporada en un mes y nos iremos a…

\- No mami, nos iremos este fin de semana, te dije que estaba juntando dinero y creo que este trabajo nos maltrata mucho, lo mejor es ir a la ciudad.

\- Es muy caro, Candy.

\- Ya lo veremos.

Se cambiaba y tomaba la litera correspondiente de ella, guardando su guitarra en la gaveta, meditando lo que había hecho esa noche.

Ya era tarde, cuando Albert preguntaba por la señorita que estaba en la habitación de visitas, a lo que la mucama respondía,

\- No señor. Aquí no durmió nadie.

\- Debió irse temprano, iré a buscarla. En eso pensaba cuando dijo que ella vivía cerca de él, pero no le había preguntado donde. Tomaba café cuando vio bajar a su abuela y a su prima. Ambas desayunaban en silencio, el se disculpaba y salía a cabalgar a los alrededores, tenía que preguntarle a Luis, donde vivía Candy.

En la cabalgata vio el cabello rubio sol, una mujer pizcaba en los cafetales con un sexto en un costado, se bajaba despacio del caballo, y la buscaba ver de frente,

\- ¡Candy!

\- Señor Andrew.

\- Debes estar cansada, casi no dormiste.

\- No se preocupe, señor. Estoy bien, soy una chica fuerte. Con una mirada cargada de ternura, le tomaba el sexto y la acompañaba en la pizca, la madre de ella terminaba y la observaba, el señor estaba conversando con su hija, ella se iba sin pensar nada más. Poco a poco el sol ya estaba en lo alto y todos se iban marchando, Candy con su cansancio, iba más despacio, pero ya estaba terminando, se quedaban solos en la línea de la pizca.

\- ¿Trabajas para mí?

\- Es usted un adivino.

\- Sabes bien que no sabía de dónde eras.

\- Lo sé. No pensaba que… fuéramos a

\- Créeme, tampoco lo planee, pero no me arrepiento de nada. No te preocupes, estaré contigo y…

\- ¡Qué lindo! En las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe.

\- Candy yo…

\- No digas nada, no es necesario, soy una chica fuerte y sé que esto que paso fue entre dos personas mayores…

\- Candy, por favor.

\- No creo en cuentos de hadas, no se preocupe por nada señor Andrew, todo quedará en el olvido

\- ¡Eso nunca! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida.

\- Me tengo que ir. Gracias señor Andrew, deme mi sexta, no se ve bien que usted la lleve, con permiso.

Ella se fue caminado despacio, el se sentía infame, se había aprovechado de una joven trabajadora de los cafetales, pero sí de solo verla, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Tenía que buscar estar a solas con ella, ver lo que necesitara, ayudarla, apoyarla, darle más dinero, buscar que no trabajara tanto, tenía que encontrar una forma de recompensarle lo que le había hecho.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Deseando les guste... gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a al distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fic**_

 _ **Café con Aroma Candy**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **III**_

No sabía que se sentiría tan estúpido, ella era una empleada y ahora que, ya no eran novios, que sucedía, era su novia, eso estaba claro. Corrió hasta alcanzarla, coloco el sexto en la silla del caballo colgada, se subió y la subió con él, cabalgando el tramo hasta entregar la sexta.

\- Vamos, tenemos que hablar.

\- Nos están viendo.

\- Si, eres la novia del patrón, que lo sepan.

Ella se quedo asombrada, seguían con eso. Pensaba atónita al evaluar lo que se toparía después, ella no debía estar ahí, no eran del mismo nivel, ella era una obrera y el…

La cabalgata terminaba después de un buen rato cerca del río, ambos bajaban cuidadosos y el de la parte trasera de la silla del caballo, bajaba una manta la colocaba en la tierra y se sentaba jalándola después de atar al caballo.

\- Pequeña, lo que hablamos ayer es verdad, nunca había pasado esto con nadie, no acostumbro a mentir y estoy muy feliz de saberte cerca de mí, porque así no tendré que ir a buscarte casa por casa, ahora bien. ¿En qué nos quedamos anoche?

\- ¿Qué?

El tomo su boca y la estrechaba a su cuerpo, disfrutando de nuevo de ella, quien sorprendida, cerraba los ojos al sentir su lengua degustar dulcemente y manipular sus sentidos. Después de un poco de sorpresa y tratando de no decir nada tonto, ambos se quedaban en silencio, pero él, la acomodaba en medio de sus piernas con su espalda en su pecho y colocándole su cabeza en su hombro suspiraba, con media sonrisa,

\- Si lo planeáramos, no saldría bien. Pero sabes, eres realmente como tu nombre, tu boca tiene el sabor del placer, tu mirada el imán de los míos y sencillamente no tengo palabras para lo que estoy viviendo, pero no lo dejare así. No lo dejare escapar, existen personas que pasan años buscando el amor sin lograrlo, y en ti encontré eso que tanto he buscado…

\- ¿Sexo?

\- No, sabes bien que no lo planeamos, apenas nos estábamos conociendo, crees que voy por la vida, subiendo chicas a mi auto y llevándolas al toda velocidad, nunca me había topado algo así, para mí fue imposible de evitar, me gustaría que continuara nuestro noviazgo y… que si he de irme a la ciudad, pidamos permiso a tus padres, para que te vayas conmigo.

\- ¿De qué forma?

\- Como que de qué forma, de mi novia, por supuesto.

\- Y los novios se van juntos a donde sea, en tu forma de pensar.

\- Lo que sucede es que… no me quiero alejar de ti, es que, anoche ni podía dormir de pensarte, quise ir a tu habitación y me aguante toda la madrugada restante, para ver que ni habías dormido ahí, ahora lo comprendo. Debe ser difícil nuestra situación ante tus ojos,

\- ¿Ante mis ojos? ¿Difícil? Digamos que, acepto ser tu novia, que acepto ir contigo, no tengo hogar, así que a quien le pides permiso, viaja conmigo a todos lados, es mi madre. Y desde que tengo uso de razón, hemos estado juntas una a la otra, no creo que… acepte que me vaya contigo, pero, tampoco creerá lo que vivimos los dos anoche… aunque se lo jures.

\- Bueno, lo creerá cuando nos vea. No puedo ocultar lo feliz que me siento al verte.

\- Sabes, tampoco había vivido algo así jamás…

\- Lo sé, por eso es muy importante que… estemos juntos. No puedo creer que haya pasado algo tan rápido entre nosotros, si te soy sincero, quisiera hacerlo de nuevo, pero sé que estas cansada y… dolida, tal vez.

\- Tienes razón, que te parece si… me llevas de regreso a donde estaba y… luego vemos esto. El le sonreía al ver que ella se encontraba en igualdad de circunstancias, se aceptaba que existía una atracción increíble, pero no podía tomar decisiones apresuradas, debían tratarse más, apreciarse, conocerse, y por qué no, gozar de un noviazgo sano.

\- Esta bien, te llevaré a que descanses, mañana es fin de semana, día de paga y… tengo mucho trabajo también, así que, pasado mañana, pensaremos juntos como vamos a continuar entre nosotros.

\- Interesante. Pasado mañana.

Al regresar todos los veían juntos, el bajaba primero y la bajaba con cuidado muy atento, desde la ventana, su abuela y su prima los observaban asombrados. Ella levantaba la vista y veía a ambas mujeres, bajaba avergonzada el rostro y él le tomaba la mano para que no se fuera,

\- Espera, te acompañaré.

\- No es necesario, el fin de semana… es pasado mañana.

\- ¿Te irás sin… darme un beso?

\- Todos nos están viendo.

\- Lo sé, no me importa.

\- Pero, tal vez a ellas, si.

El giro su rostro y levanto su mano para saludarlas, su familia le devolvía el saludo, el se iba tras ella, hasta girar en un pasillo hacia los cuartos de obreros, él la detenía y la besaba, agregando después de unos largos segundos,

\- Espero que ya sea pasado mañana, muy pronto. Ella nerviosa, asentía y le daba un beso suave en la mejilla.

\- Si.

Al separarse un poco, mirándose a los ojos, ella lo apreciaba, se veía enamorado realmente, no le engañaba, pero, no eran del mismo nivel, no la aceptarían en su familia. Mucho menos a su madre.

\- No quiero dejarte ir, Candy.

\- Debes… ir a… trabajar, yo, tengo que… continuar.

Cuidadoso, la jalaba para abrazarla de nuevo y suspiraba en su cabeza, estrechándola y deseando no dejarla ir, pero apenas la acababa de conocer, apenas y ya se habían amado.

\- Contaré las horas, para verte, es más pudiera mañana….

\- No. Mañana trabajo y luego… termino cansada y…

\- Si, lo sé, soy un egoísta. Perdóname.

Candy se fue lentamente, hasta que pudo lentamente soltar su mano, giraba su rostro a ver que no se iba y que observaba hasta donde estaba la habitación que ella tenìa, entraba y su madre doblaba ropa, se había bañado y cambiado, al escucharla le indicaba que ya estaba listo el baño.

\- Vi que te hablo el señor Andrew.

\- Si, preguntaba algunas cosas.

\- Nunca lo vi acercarse a nadie de las obreras

\- No, yo tampoco. Ahora regreso, entro a bañarme.

Al quitarse las prendas, el perfume de él estaba en su blusa, la doblaba y la separaba.

El día se fue sin pensar, la noche, sin dormir, el amanecer, sin cantar y solo, ambos en sus habitaciones pensaban uno en el otro, en lo vivido, en lo deseado, en la ansiedad, en las horas que pasaban y que no estaban juntos.

\- Candy, podemos quedarnos hasta el domingo.

\- No, Mamá, ya compre los boletos, nos vamos el mismo día de paga.

\- ¿El mismo día? Terminamos muy cansadas, mejor por la mañana.

\- Lo siento, ya compre los boletos.

Candy meditaba, tenía que huir, no podría soportar el rechazo y meterlo en problemas, solo por… no decirle que ella era una obrera, no eran del mismo nivel y eso era suficiente para irse.

La fila de pago y firma de recibir su liquidación al ser la última pizca del año. El sobre de ella, mostraba un volumen más grande de billetes, al sentirlo, no lo contaba, se apenaba y lo guardaba de inmediato en su bolso. Llegaba y su valija ya estaba lista.

\- Candy, ¿de verdad no quieres que nos vayamos mañana?

\- No mamita, el camino podremos dormir, compre boletos en autobús con clima

\- ¿Con clima? Entonces dormiremos todo el camino.

\- Si. Iba a meter su dinero a la valija, y mejor lo guardo en su chaqueta en la bolsita interna, ahora unido al que tenía guardado era mucho más. Él le había multiplicado la cantidad, ahí estaba su pago de la noche que pasaron juntos. Dolería saber que el domingo, no iría a buscarla, mejor era irse.

Albert, estaba feliz, sonreía y contaba con verla el domingo por la mañana, irían a almorzar juntos, saldrían a tomar helados, caminarían por el pueblo, luego hablaría con su madre, les ayudaría a ir a la ciudad y… rentarían un departamento para, poder verla seguido, tenerla cerca de él, conocerla más, amarla despacio, ver que esa noche, era el comienzo de un amor realmente, y no de una ilusión.

En la mañana, ella bajaba en la gran ciudad, ahora podía integrarse a los estudios por correo, a rentar algo para vivir y estar fijas. A olvidarse de las pizcas de café y a superarse.

\- ¿Sabes a donde ir, Candy?

\- Si mamá investigue todo antes de venir, cerca de la universidad, hay departamentos, puedo conseguir trabajo y titularme y también puedes trabajar en algo sencillo.

\- Bien, hija, lo que tu dispongas, eso estará bien.

\- Gracias mamá.

En la cafetalera, un hombre desesperado ya había agotado todos sus recursos, sabía que se habían ido desde el día anterior, ni una carta, ni una despedida, solo se habían esfumado, analizaba si algo había pasado, pensaba a mil por hora, su abuela, su prima, los habían visto.

\- Si, estoy buscando a mi novia

\- ¿Tu novia?

\- Si, abuela, la joven de la pizca, la que me viste bajar del caballo, es mi novia.

\- Es muy bonita, es hija del que fue nuestro vecino, cayeron en desgracia y su hermano les robo todo.

\- ¿Su hermano?

\- Si hijo, hipoteco el cafetal Candy y la vendió sin decirle a su hermano, el padre de la joven, lo obligaron a pagar deudas de juego, al final, lo mataron y dejo a su esposa y a su hijita en la ruina.

\- ¿Cafetal Candy? Hablas de la familia a la que, le quemaron su casa.

\- Hijo, cuando el padre de la joven, fue a ver porque ya no era su propiedad, los documentos estaban hipotecados y habían falsificado la firma de él. Luego la disputa legal, la pelea y murió. El cobarde de su hermano, desapareció sin ver a tras, a su sobrina y a su cuñada. Con el paso de los años, tu padre compro esa propiedad y la unió a las nuestras. Pero siempre se ha dado el café más grande en esa zona, es como si Peter y Margaret, hubieran dejado ahí su esencia, ellos sabían hacer el mejor café gourmet de aquellos tiempos. Margaret, se llevo a su hijita, la pérdida de su esposo, la hizo ser una mujer reservada y cuando la niña creció, la trajo aquí, pizcaban café y siempre iba a la zona de atrás, donde ella vivía, se puede decir que, lo que fue su casa, era ahora terreno de la zona alta. Indicando hacia la parte de una colina de los cafetales, agregaba, - Allá estaba la casa de los White, dueños del Cafetal Candy. La niña es hermosa, es rubia como su padre, pero tenía algo extraño en su mirada, siempre se me hizo demasiado fina, para estar en la pizca, Margaret no quería aceptar otro trabajo, solo venir a la pizca y que le tocará la zona donde ella había vivido, no se volvió a casar, solo se dedico a su hija y mira, es muy buena la joven, según me dicen estudia por correo la universidad, es muy trabajadora y junta dinero cantando, va a otros terrenos cafetaleros a pizcar pero dicen que Margaret solo viene a este para no olvidar a Peter.

\- ¿Cuándo regresan?

\- Pues cuando vuelva la pizca, la temporada ya termino, la joven ya debe estar por terminar sus estudios, dijo Margaret cuando la vi, que su hija había heredado la inteligencia de Peter. Si es así, será una mujer muy valiosa. El Cafetal Candy, era el doble de tamaño que el nuestro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El doble? Y se los robaron, ¿nadie hizo nada?

\- La ley atrapo a los que lo mataron, pero la hipoteca ya la habían revendido y tuvimos suerte de poder comprarla.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo y deseando terminar fics,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a al distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fic**_

 _ **Café con Aroma Candy**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **IV**_

El departamento era muy pequeño y costoso, Candy organizaba todo para ir a la Universidad y ver sus avances. Su madre apuntaba lo necesario para vivir en una lista, sabanas para las camitas, algunas cositas para estar tranquilas, y luego después de terminar, hablaba con su hija mostrándole el periódico local, para entrar a trabajar.

\- ¿Puedo de vendedora?

\- Si Mami, estoy segura que te apreciaran muy bien.

\- La falta de terminar mis estudios, hija, pero no me arrepiento, Peter era el hombre correcto y llego en el momento menos esperado, mis padres no deseaban que fuera así. Nunca más los volvía ver, en ocasiones pienso en ellos y…

\- ¡Mami! No se ponga triste, nos irá mejor, reuniremos dinero y la llevare a ver a sus padres.

\- Mi Papá te querrá mucho Candy. El deseaba que yo fuera una profesionista y que… cuidara su negocio.

\- Bueno, pero Papá también te quiso mucho y… ¿Ellos tampoco te buscaron?

\- Si lo hicieron. Estabas muy pequeña, pero mamá se ponía muy mal en los aviones, así que Papá me dijo que la próxima vez, fuéramos a verlos. El… se los prometió. Pero nunca se imaginó que eso jamás podría cumplirlo.

\- ¿Nunca te has vuelo a encontrar con mi Tío?

\- Hemos cambiado mucho. Si lo viera, tal vez ya no lo reconocería, la verdad oro, por no volver a verlo.

\- Con el cargo de conciencia, no sabemos si aun camine.

\- Esa clase de personas, es capaz de arrastrarse, Candy. No tienen llenadera, hija. Son un barril sin fondo, donde todo el tiempo están tomando y cuando tienen, se vuelve avaros, pero por más que guarden, el fondo esta hueco.

\- Cuando me lo contaste, lo odié. Hoy si lo viera, me daría lastima.

\- Te noto algo diferente, no sé que es, de pronto un poco triste, nostálgica. ¿Tal vez echas de menos el cafetal? ¿El cambio a la ciudad te afecto?

\- Ideas tuyas, Mami. Regresaré por la tarde e iremos a ver trabajos cercanos aquí. Deséame mucha suerte, probablemente ya solo me toque ver los trámites finales.

\- Hija, no es suerte lo que necesitas. Tú, te lo has ganado. Así que solo pídele a Dios que te acompañe a todos lados.

\- ¡Siempre!

-Que Mi padre celestial desde el cielo, te acompañe, te vigile, te cuide, te guié y te haga regresar sana y salva a mi lado, mi pequeña piquita.

\- Gracias Mami.

En las oficinas Andrew, alguien esperaba a que entrara el investigador, tenía que saber de ella, de su pasado, de su presente, de a donde había ido, porque lo había dejado esperándola, ella suspiraba a su lado, sus besos eran el néctar divino para él… De solo pensar que alguien más la probara, se agitaba desesperado y trataba de cambiar los pensamientos, se había ido a la universidad que dijo su abuela, era más fácil, pocas daban opción de estudiar a la distancia. No podía perderla, tenía que protegerla de quien fuera, de quien pudiera tocarla, era suya, ¿o él era de ella?

\- Adelante, señor Stamford. - Sr. Andrew, el detective Stamford.

\- Gracias Liza.

\- Con su permiso señor.

Después de horas de tratar de darle todos los detalles, incomodo Andrew aceptaba verlo una vez a la semana, cuándo el había pedido informes diarios de sus avances, pero no podía ser así, le estaban dando prioridad y tomando la urgencia, pero de un día para otro no se tendría mucha diferencia de información y provocaría demasiada ansiedad.

En Los cafetales, se daba un enfrentamiento, los trabajadores de la cafetalera atrapaban en robo al esposo de la niña Annie, John. Llamando a la policía y este era arrestado, la abuela no había detenido nada. Annie se había quedado en su habitación sin salir en ningún momento. Así llamaban de nuevo a Albert. Pero los que por cercanía llegaban eran dos de sus otros nietos.

\- ¡Anthony! ¡Archivald! Esto es una vergüenza, no puedo hacer nada para sacarlo de prisión, realmente estaba robando y…

\- Tranquila Abuela, es un bueno para nada. Respondía molesto Anthony al saber de quién se trataba, y Archie de inmediato agregaba,

\- ¡Que se pudra!

Annie bajaba como si nada por la escalera y los tres abrían extremadamente sus ojos al verla y haber opinado algo. A lo que ella con seriedad solo comentaba,

\- ¡Se lo merece! Ya me había contado la mucama, que siempre ha andado en malos pasos, así que no se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrada. Archie apenado bajaba el rostro y Anthony comentaba con fortaleza,

\- Creo que es tiempo que te divorcies, Annie. Ya lo hemos pensado y puedes perderlo todo, pero eso ya fue demasiado.

\- Yo lo hago por usted, Abuela, no quiere que deje a mi marido, pero la verdad… ni esposos somos.

Los tres volvían a abrir sus ojos girándose a verla, a lo que Anthony preguntaba con delicadeza,

\- ¿Como que no son esposos?

\- Bueno, es que… no hemos… intimado nunca.

\- ¡Que!

La cara de espanto de la abuela, fue de caricatura. Pero una sonrisa de lado pasaba por los primos a lo que de inmediato agregaba, Anthony ya que Archie se había quedado mudo.

\- ¿Podemos decir que… no se consumo, su matrimonio?

\- Así es. Además, en la supuesta luna de miel, el se la paso muy bien con un… lanchero. Archie que había permanecido serio y sin decir nada asustado intervenía preguntando,

\- ¿Es gay?

A lo que Annie asentía, al recordar como John se había tomado de más y termino con el lanchero del hotel, y ella asqueada, se fue a su habitación y no quiso saber más de él. Apenada y avergonzada la abuela, se disculpaba con Annie, al haberla obligado a continuar con su matrimonio, el cual no era tal, pero no podían negar que llevaban mucho tiempo, además como comprobarían eso de no consumado,

\- ¡Fácil, Abuela! ¡Soy virgen!

Los jóvenes primos se retiraban apenados, al ver que la conversación se volvía más seria, sin embargo ambos estaban orgullosos y Anthony llamaba a Albert para informar la situación, a lo que ambos relajados, mandaban a sus abogados para hacerse cargo de una falsa relación, de cómo la vida les daba un respiro y el escándalo sería solo para la familia de John, no para ellos, sin embargo por el bienestar de Annie, lo manejarían con discreción.

En el departamento, ya por la noche Candy sacaba una blusa, la que ella había usado la ultima vez que lo vio, todavía conservaba su olor, y al colocarla en su nariz recordaba su noche de magia, su tarde de aventura y su mañana de despedida. Un día completo para jamás olvidarlo, sería un sueño hermoso que guardaría por toda la eternidad, al final, no sería posible, pero tal vez, solo un tal vez, ella podría hacer el cambio.

Pensaba en el, llevándola en su caballo, hasta las ruinas de la cafetalera White, en los pedazos de casa con la cúpula de la sala en ruinas, ahí dentro ella caminaba en un vestido rojo fuerte y el, como esa mañana, con una vestimenta casual, caminaba hacia ella admirándola orgulloso, porque ella no era más una obrera, ahora era una administradora profesional, tenía varios negocios a los que administraba y era solicitada por muchos para asesorarlos en sus finanzas. Sin saber como en sus pensamientos se quedaba dormida, cansada de un día tan agitado, pensándolo, deseándolo, amándolo en secreto. Como si fuera a ser posible en un futuro no muy lejano.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo y deseando terminar fics,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a al distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fic**_

 _ **Café con Aroma Candy**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **V**_

\- Lo siento Albert, pero así sucedieron las cosas, como la cafetalera está a tu nombre, quieren que vengas a firmar por el robo.

\- ¡Esto es una locura! No quiero irme ahora de la ciudad, no puedo, estoy en espera de una información muy importante.

\- ¿Que puede ser más importante que los negocios?

\- Mi vida.

Sin poder decir más Albert tuvo que viajar de nuevo a la cafetalera. Los trámites del robo fueron extenuantes, unidos a una anulación de matrimonio, se complicaron las cosas, pues John trataba de dar su firma a cambio de dinero y ventajas, pero esto no era aceptado, haciendo que los trámites fueran aún más exigentes y sometiendo a su prima a una intervención legal para demostrar que su matrimonio nunca se había consumado.

En la ciudad, Candy tramitaba sus exámenes finales para su titulación y comenzar a ver sus oportunidades de trabajo, sin embargo se sentía cansada, nostálgica y por más que demostrará lo fuerte que era continuaba extrañando al hombre que le había robado el corazón en menos de un día. Recordaba siempre sus palabras como si fueran su aliento y ella trataba de mejorar para que al menos se acercaran sus sueños a una realidad.

Al regresar a su departamento, su madre lloraba desconsolada, había recibido la noticia de que su madre había muerto.

\- ¡Mamita!

\- Ya no podrá conocerte Candy. Ya no conocerás a tu abuelita, mija.

Con el dinero que les quedaba, buscaron pasajes para ir a Europa, a Inglaterra, donde estaba su abuelo y donde sería el sepelio de su abuelita. Por los traslados y la urgencia, todo lo que tenían lo habían invertido en sus pasajes. Llegaban apenas cuando ya estaban en el traslado a la última morada de la que fuera su abuela.

Candy y su madre vestían de obscuro, y sencillas, llegaban sin ser reconocidas por nadie, hasta que al frente un hombre serio, de cabello canoso lucía triste y encorvado.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Maggie! ¡Hija!

El llanto creció y la tristeza fue mucho más al ver a padre e hija abrazados, Margaret era muy parecida a su madre, así que en cuanto se caía el velo de su cabeza, la familia la reconocía y se buscaban unos a otros para llegar a ella y abrazarla. Candy por su parte, se mantenía en un costado, cerca donde estaba el ataúd, se acercaba al vitral donde aún podía ver la imagen blanca y arrugada de una mujer, que a sus años, hoy ya descansaba de haber vivido y no conocer a su nieta, y por lo tanto ella tampoco alcanzaba a verla con vida. Con ternura acariciaba el vitral tratando de delinear el rostro de la ancianita bajo el vidrio. Cayendo en este lágrimas de tristeza. Su abuelo que tampoco la conocía, pero había visto que estaba junto a su hija, notaba la rubia cabellera abundante de la joven, y como observaba con tristeza a su mujer en aquella caja, se acercaba cuidadoso y colocaba su brazo en la espalda y agregaba,

\- Te quiso mucho. Esperaba que tu padre pudiera venir, nunca le dijimos que él había fallecido, que estaban solas mi hija y tú. Su corazón no lo hubiera resistido.

\- ¡Abuelo!

En ese momento Margaret giraba viendo a su padre y a su hija abrazados, y se acercaba al ataúd, gritando dolida al ver a su madre. Uno de sus brazos, envolvía a su hija, mientras con el otro no soltaba a su nieta. Comentaba

\- Míranos Maggie, ya estamos juntos de nuevo, tu nos has unido, mi viejita hermosa.

En la cafetalera en una camioneta tomado y nostálgico, Albert se tenía después del puente, ahí donde ella estaba a su lado. Ya era de madrugada, tal y como aquella hermosa noche hacían ya dos meses, aun no sabía dónde estaba, sin embargo contaba con su nombre, con sus padres, con información del único tío que tenía y que estaba fugitivo. Candy había terminado sus estudios de Administradora, ya sabían dónde había tramitado sus documentos y el lugar donde residía era un departamento muy pequeño, el investigador ya había dado con él, pero según comentaba el encargado del edificio, que tuvieron una emergencia y habían tenido que vender todo para salir, al parecer un miembro de la familia había fallecido.

Los trámites de su prima Annie continuaban en proceso. Pero su corazón, no podía ya con la ausencia del anhelo de aquella mirada que no salía de su cabeza, de aquel hermoso cuerpo que se había consumado en una noche suya, de aquellas palabras que se habían dicho y se habían ido volando cual recuerdos, lo cierto es que ella, se había ido por no ser de su nivel, por ser su empleada, cuando eso a nadie le importaba, mucho menos a él.

Salía el sol y otra camioneta llegaba bajando de ella dos hombres,

\- ¡aquí esta, Anthony!

\- Se encuentra muy ebrio y dormido.

\- le dio fuerte, la mujer que dijo. Mencionaba Archivald con tristeza.

\- Si, te dije que no quería venir, que solo deseaba encontrarla, que es una empleada de aquí de la cafetalera.

\- Bueno, en el corazón no se manda, si yo pudiera, lo habría hecho hace años y cuando la vida te dice que es ella, no la dejaría ir. ¿Mira como esta? Anthony lo movía y lo levantaba sentándolo en la parte trasera de la camioneta, ahí se había quedado dormido.

\- Archie, ayúdame a sentarlo para subirlo en la camioneta.

\- déjalo ahí, maneja la camioneta y cuando lleguemos, lo llevamos a su cama

\- No quiero que lo vea así la abuela.

\- Mejor que sepa que estaba cerca, ella sabe que ha estado triste.

\- Esta bien, manejare con cuidado, adelántate para que nos ayuden a llevarlo a su habitación.

En Inglaterra, Candy se sentía mal, su abuelo había mandado traer al médico, estaba asustado. Su hija se había puesto muy nostálgica y su nieta había estado varios días trabajando con él y poniendo al corriente los pagos y detalles de su negocio. Cuando la encontró tirada en el suelo de su despacho, fue tal su espanto, al recodar a su fallecida mujer, que no podía dejar de temblar el pobre anciano al pensar que su nieta también estuviera enferma. Su hija observaba al médico y caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa, al no saber porque Candy se había desmayado.

\- No pasa nada. Ella estará bien, le hacen falta vitaminas y cuidados, deberá llevarla hacerse un chequeo mensual.

\- ¿Cheque mensual?

\- Si señora, su hija se encuentra embarazada.

El abuelo escuchaba y abría enorme sus ojos, iba a ser bisabuelo. Pero su hija se apretaba las manos preocupada y su padre que la observaba, sacaba su cartera dándole unos dólares al doctor sonreía y agregaba,

\- Gracias doctor, una buena noticia después de todo, ¿ella es fuerte y saludable verdad?

\- Sin duda, Charles. Tu nieta te hará bisabuelo. Como no se esperó Margaret para saberlo, les habría venido bien a todos. Su hija que llevaba el nombre de su madre, temblaba nerviosa, en otros años su padre había sido un hombre rudo y se enfurecía por todo, pero escucharlo decir que era una buena noticia, la dejaba incrédula, al ver como despedía al doctor, regresaba su padre y con una sonrisa comentaba a su hija,

\- Anda, Maggie, ve a ordenar a la cocina que le hagan un buen estofado a mi nieta, corre, después de todo, tenemos cosas buenas en la familia. Mi nieta me hará bisabuelo.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Hija, nada les faltará. Ya no tienen que regresar, ustedes son ahora mi responsabilidad, tal vez perdí a tu madre, ella no podía viajar y… no podía estar visitándolas tan lejos, pero… ya estoy viejo y, mi nieta se ve que desea estar aquí, se quedarán conmigo, con la suerte que tengo, tendré una bisnieta y quedaré rodeado de mujeres de nuevo. Se me fue tu madre, pero tres la re emplazaran, es un privilegio que ella desde el cielo, estará viéndonos. Ya estás de nuevo en casa, mi nieta me tiene a mí para protegerla. Los ojos de Maggie, ante la muerte de su madre, habían gastado muchas lágrimas, hoy volvían a llorar al escuchar a su padre, decirle que el las protegería.

Candy despertaba, estaba más cansada que antes. Si era cierto que al llegar a Inglaterra, iba a ver muchas cosas, pero su abuelo estaba endeudado, tenía pagos de hospitalizaciones, de médicos, de seguros vencidos. Su abuelo debía contar con ella, ella tenía que ayúdalo a sacar todo eso, no había dormido por ver cada pendiente, su madre le había estado llamando para comer, pero ambas no lo hacían. La preocupación las estaba invadiendo.

\- ¡mamá!

\- ¡Hija! En la cocina han hecho comida, anda, debes darte un baño y… tienes que alimentarte.

\- Si mamá.

\- Vino el doctor, Candy.

\- ¿El doctor? ¿Se siente mal, mi abuelito?

\- No. Creo que, se está comenzando a sentir mejor. El doctor, vino a verte. Te desmayaste Candy.

\- ¿yo?

\- Estas embarazada, hija.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo espero les guste este capítulo... por todas las emociones cruzadas,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a al distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fic**_

 _ **Café con Aroma Candy**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo VI**_

En la hacienda, Albert por fin tomaba de nuevo las riendas de los asuntos, había problemas en los cafetales, en las inversiones y también resultados negativos en la investigación de su mujer. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, al parecer un familiar había muerto y se tuvo que vender todo y solo Dios donde estaría, porque no se encontraba nada de la mujer que amaba.

Anthony viajo a la ciudad y se hizo cargo de las oficinas, donde también tenía problemas con las ventas de café, la cafetalera Legan estaba entrando al mercado que ellos predominaban y ahora era un problema mayor, pues estaban entrando como socios en un grupo en el que ellos eran los mejores.

\- Si William, están dentro de la asociación, al parecer lograron entrar con su café económico, no deja de ser café.

\- Lo comprendo, he terminado los asuntos legales, continúa al frente, Anthony. Archivald se hará cargo del Cafetal. Iré a la convención y me encontraré con los Legan directamente, no te preocupes, la competencia siempre nos ha hecho ser mejores.

\- Suerte William.

En Inglaterra, el abuelo se daba cuenta de los estudios de su nieta y buscaba ver sus trámites, a lo que solicitaba apoyo para la titulación administrativa de su nieta.

\- Ella estudio todos los segmentos en América.

\- Podría presentar un examen profesional.

\- Me gustaría que se quedara aquí, por eso quiero que se titule y se promocione.

\- Haces bien. Tráela y con gusto podríamos hacer una excepción. Charles le dio un firme apretón de manos, convencido en que su nieta era tan lista como para poder presentar los exámenes universitarios y poder titularse. Ella al recibir las noticias de su abuelo, aceptaba orgullosa, mirando a su madre quien lloraba y se ajustaba las manos preocupada, porque su hija no fuera a ser lo que su padre quería. Charles giro a verla y comentaba,

\- Hija, salió a tu marido, pero también podrías haberlo logrado si lo quisieras, eres muy parecida a tu madre, necesitan que siempre estemos detrás de ustedes para que hagan algo, pero esta niña, no lo necesitará, ya lo lleva dentro, incluyendo a esa bebita que ya me tiene ansioso, seré bisabuelo. Candy asombrada al saberse apenas con un embarazo inicial incrédula preguntaba,

\- ¿Bebita?

\- Si hija, tengo la suerte de estar rodeado de mujeres, y créeme esa bebe, será mi consentida. Tal como pienso hacerlo contigo. Le paso su mano arrugada y gruesa y Candy al sentir su calor la tomaba con ambas manos y colocaba su rostro ahí, su mente recordaba en esos momentos,

 _El la miraba enamorado, su sonrisa hacía que su cuerpo temblara, bajaba avergonzada el rostro, le tomaba la mano para que no se fuera,- Espera, te acompañaré. - No es necesario, el fin de semana… es pasado mañana.- ¿Te irás sin… darme un beso?- Todos nos están viendo.- Lo sé, no me importa.- Pero, tal vez a ellas, si. Tras ella, la detenía y la besaba intensamente, apasionado agitando al terminar el beso agregaba,- Espero que ya sea pasado mañana, muy pronto. Asentía y se atrevía a darle un beso en la mejilla, respondiendo- Si. Esa mirada intensa azul, la amaba, apenas conociéndola y la amaba, - No quiero dejarte ir, Candy_.

\- ¿Estás bien, hija?

\- Abuelo yo… quiero superarme y… quiero decirle al padre de mi bebita que… va a ser padre.

\- ¿Te quieres ir con él? Como cuando se fue tu madre.

\- No. Solo quiero ser mejor, esta vez no será como mis padres, Abuelo, seremos mejores y… mi bebita no se avergonzara de no tener estudios, de no ser nadie. La madre que la escuchaba llorando expresaba su dolor con solo mencionar su nombre

\- ¡Candy! Y el abuelo al verlas, las abrazaba y comentaba,

\- Seremos muy buenos, te titularás y… mi bisnieta me querrá más que ustedes dos.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Abuelo!

El sonriente jugaba con ellas, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de cuidar de su nieta, de sentarla en su regazo y contarle historias, ahora era una mujer y no podría contarle nada, pero ya no esperaría a que se diera tiempo, las consentiría a las dos, porque al final, ellas eran suyas. Y si el padre necesitaba saberlo, pues… se lo traería a trabajar y lo haría tan bueno como su nieta, para que la mereciera.

Un nuevo brío y fortaleza surgía de Charles, ahora tenía una meta, tener a su bisnieta sentada en su regazo y contarle muchas historias, pero si no lo lograba, al menos tendría muchos libros que leer, y sacudía sus libros y colocaba los cuentos en la parte bajar, para que cuando tuviera tiempo, ella los alcanzara.

Candy por su parte, había terminado de ver todos los adeudos y muchos se habían cubierto con la muerte de la abuela, mientras que otros gastos, mencionaban que su abuelo realmente hubiera podido sacar adelante su negocios, pero tuvo que dejarlo para cuidar de su mujer. Así notaba que el negocio podría resurgir y hacer lo que ella había estudiado, solo que esta vez en vez de administrar para un solo negocio, lo convertiría en un bufete de administración. Decidida, presentaba los exámenes, tomaba el titulo y lo colocaba a un lado del de su abuelo, preparaba todo para iniciar con el pequeño negocios de su abuelo, el cual ella administraría, exportaciones de enlatados, los registros comenzaron por volver a tener el enlace y de ahí, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría exportar café algún día y… lo volvería a ver.

En la convención, William entraba con el administrador principal a su lado, un hombre mayor que trabajaba para él desde hacía muchos años, mostrándole la papelería que debía tener y tomando su lugar al frente, este observaba como la mujer Legan le coqueteaba abiertamente, cerraba los ojos y la veía a ella, pizcando con una sesta pesada y colmada de semillas. Abría de nuevo los ojos para mostrarse helado y sin sentimientos, comenzando así la convención y presentando el nuevo ingreso de los cafetaleros a la asociación, haciéndolos firmar el tratado de calidad y precios en los cafés a nivel internacional.

Al finalizar, salía junto a su administrador, evadiendo a la belleza que insistía en que la apreciara, el se iba firme al frente hasta llegar a su auto.

\- Ya déjalo, hermanita. Debe estar comprometido.

\- Pero si es soltero. ¡Niel!

\- Pero si ama a otra, no tendrá ojos para ti. Lo bueno de todo esto es que… ¡Lo logramos! Ya estamos en la asociación de cafetaleros internacional, podremos exportar nuestros cafés de Sudamérica.

\- ¡Que lastima! Me gustaba, se notaba interesante. Se quejaba Elisa, al no obtener un poco de aprecio del rubio que había llamado su atención. Mientras su hermano, continuaba con su celebración personal,

\- Venimos a trabajar, no a conquistar a ese hombre. Y ella le alegaba un poco temerosa de estar en ese lugar,

\- Crees que duraremos mucho tiempo, el café es económico y no es tan apreciado como el de ellos. Niel analizaba los riesgos, su padre lo apoyaba y estaba seguro que el café sudamericano era la mejor inversión para los Legan, lo habían dejado todo en ello y ahora no había marcha a tras.

\- Los cafetales de México también están asociados con los Andrew, el café es para ellos, nosotros tenemos mejor café y solo será cuestión de que ahora que exportemos, lo prueben, veras que pronto le tumbamos el trono a todos sus cafés, incluyendo al gourmet ese.

El par de hermanos salían convencidos de su apreciada inversión, sus padres contaban con ellos para sacar a delante a la familia, no podían estar viendo otros horizontes, la meta era muy alta, pero ya se habían dado pasos enormes para su inversión y ahora todo estaba dicho.

Los meses pasaban, William no podía olvidarla, se había marchado a Europa, y no se sabía nada debido a no contar con el apellido materno. Peter White se había casado hacía muchos años en Inglaterra y hasta ahí llegaba la investigación, su hermano, había muerto en un casino de las Vegas, por mezcla de alcoholes, años después de haber defraudado a la familia de su hermano. Y hasta ahí concluían las investigaciones.

Pero su corazón se había ido con una mirada verde, a tal grado que su primo Archivald ya estaba por contraer nupcias, su primo Anthony tenía una novia y él no deseaba perder la esperanza de encontrarla.

\- Hijo, tienes que pararte a un lado de tu primo Archivald, eres el padrino.

\- Si Abuela.

En Inglaterra, Candy se labraba su negocio, ya contaba con varios tipo de exportaciones y en todas llevaba una administración completa, el cambio de precios, la inversión y la demanda, controlaba todo administrativamente de varios ámbitos a nivel exportaciones, su madre siempre preocupada por los alimentos de ambos, tanto de su padre, que aunque parecía más joven al estar con su nieta, aun tomaba muchos frascos de vitamínicos, y se cansaba mucho al finalizar el día, ya que para tempranas horas buscaba dormirse, y su hija con un vientre tan abultado, arecía estar en sincronía con él, pues ambos llegaban directos a dormir.

\- Mamá, ya deja todo, vamos a dormir.

\- El invierno aquí es muy fuerte hija, debes cuidarte más.

\- Estamos todo el tiempo en las oficinas, no te preocupes, si veo la nieve, es solo por los vitrales.

\- Tu abuelo termina agotado y tú… debes descansar, esa bebita es muy grande.

\- Mi bebe. Me motiva a dar más de mí.

\- Por fin me dirás quien es el padre.

\- Cuando volvamos a visitar los cafetales… te lo diré.

\- ¡Candy!

La primavera daba su paso, y el trabajo incrementaba, pero ella ya tenía su tiempo estimado y pasando un par de meses más daría a luz a su bebe, quien el doctor sonriente le mostraba desnudito a un niño sin pelito alguno, pasadas las horas en su cama en el hospital observaba la desilusión de su abuelo, que tenía con sorpresivos ojos clavados en el pequeño bultito con sabanas blancas, cuando por fin lograba mencionar palabras, sin saber si estaba triste o no, alegaba,

\- Ya no se llamará Margaret. ¿Cómo le pondremos, hija? Candy con media sonrisa y viendo que su madre deseaba saber quién era el padre, sonreía traviesa y agregaba,

\- Se llamará Peter, como mi padre. Peter White. Asombrada y enchuecando el rostro, su madre emotiva, al recordar a su gran amor, hacía gestos y pucheros con el nombre de su hija, como culpándola de hacerla llorar.

\- ¡Candy!

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo espero les guste este capítulo... por todas las emociones cruzadas,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a al distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fic**_

 _ **Café con Aroma Candy**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo VII**_

\- Que hay de nuevo Sr. Stamford

\- La hemos localizado, se encuentra en Inglaterra.

\- ¿En Inglaterra?

\- Todavía no tenemos su dirección, pero los vuelos ya están en el histórico y si viajaron a Inglaterra. La abuela materna murió. Tiene un abuelo, pero perdió todo por la enfermedad de su esposa, no sabemos si la hipoteca ya cobro la propiedad o todavía siguen ahí, mis investigadores, me dirán la próxima semana los datos.

\- En cuanto los tenga, me gustaría saber el domicilio, quiero estar ahí, agentaré la próxima semana para viajar.

\- Señor, espere a que me den la información.

\- Estaré listo.

Candy caminaba viendo los documentos y analizaba los pros y contras de la situación actual, pensando en planes a futuro, hablaba seria con su abuelo, mientras continuaba sentada, después de haber dado de comer a su bebe.

\- Crees que ya no nos conviene liquidar y salvar la propiedad, hija.

\- Abuelo, si vendemos ahora, pagamos la hipoteca y nos queda para una mejor inversión, podremos irnos a América, nuestro dinero se multiplicaría más con las inversiones en vez de estar en solo exportaciones.

\- Pues sí, pero nunca pensé dejar la casa.

\- Abuelo, el mantenimiento de la propiedad nos acabaría el capital, la hipoteca podemos solventarla con la venta y el cambio, nos haría tener mayores ganancias, nuestros clientes actuales están ansiosos por el mercado americano y podemos hacer presencia allá.

\- ¿Quieres ir con el padre del niño?

\- También. Pero sin ti, no me iré.

\- Bien, dicho y yo sin ustedes no me quedo, así que adelante, mi padre decía que cuando te compren, vendas, y por algo salió esa oportunidad.

En tres días se firmaba la venta y los pagos se harían en cuentas de inversión tras la escritura, se pagaba la hipoteca, se liberaba la propiedad y Margaret, ya tenía los mejores recuerdos en baúles y muebles en bodegas mientras conseguían que hacer con ellos.

\- ¿Nos vamos, hija?

\- Si, mamá. El abuelo está cuidando a Peter. Le está contando cómo era esta casa y cómo será la que tendremos allá.

\- Hija, escuche lo que hablabas con tu abuelo, ¿invertirás en cafetales?

\- No mamá no contamos con tanto dinero, solo para iniciar un bufete y trabajar en lo que sabemos mi abuelo y yo, además, ya es mayor, necesita descanso, armaremos otro bufete mas formal con personal profesional, nos especializaremos en exportaciones y posiblemente en importaciones.

Candy y su familia habían conseguido una casa hermosa y accesible, serviría como oficina y a la vez sería su hogar. Los planes estaban empezando a formar ideas en su mente, cuando por fin, después de tanto años, en el aeropuerto al llegar, el con maletín en mano, llegaba de otro pasillo y ambos por un vidrio de por medio se observaban.

Margaret con el niño y el abuelo, continuaba caminado para ir por los equipajes, ella se quedaba viendo y se detenía por completo. Y el igual, ambos colocaban una mano en el vitral como si así estuvieran juntos, el por fin reaccionaba y le hacía señas de que caminara hasta la puerta de salida. Al llegar, la abrazaba y tomaba sus labios sin hacer ni una pregunta, mientras ella notaba que su cintura era cubierta por su antebrazo y su cuerpo estaba estrechado al de él.

\- ¡Candy!

Parecía haber vuelto el color, un mundo de personas pasaban de un lado a otro, pero ellos estaban en pausa ante todo el movimiento. Con el caminar de la gente, él la ajusto aun más y ella olía el perfume de su pecho, recordando aquel que había guardado en su mente, en sus ropas, era la misma sensación, una de protección.

Un grito del pequeño y ella giraba a ver a su madre, a su abuelo y a su hijo que extendía los brazos, reclamando que lo tomara ella. Albert se quedaba absorto al ver al pequeño y ella giraba verlo para decirle,

\- ¡Tu hijo!

Los rostros de su madre y abuelo fueron más que sorpresa, pues la idea de que un hombre sencillo y que pizcaba café, era el padre del pequeño Peter, no se había salido de su mente, sin embargo Margaret reconocía ampliamente al hombre que tenía sujeta de su cintura a su hija y claramente había escuchado las palabras.

El bullicio, los hizo moverse, pero el aun con una junta importante, no llegaría ese día, pues la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, era suya y no podía dejarla marchar, ahora al saber que un bebe, estaba presente, era para él algo inimaginable, pero a la vez, lo más hermoso que le pudieron haber dicho, en toda su vida.

El equipaje sería trasladado a la dirección donde tenían su nueva casa en la ciudad. Albert continuaba escuchando todo lo que ella decía y ordenaba, quedándose mudo, al ver que ya buscaban un transporte, este solicitaba ser él quien los llevará, su chofer después de tanta espera por fin lo llamaba y al llegar hasta la puerta, no era solo una persona sino cuatro y un bebe, los que trasladaría,

\- James, no iré a la junta, vamos a esta dirección.

\- Si señor.

\- Pase adelante usted, me iré con Candy y… mi hijo.

\- Por supuesto. Confirmaba el abuelo, al ver como daba su mano a Margaret y luego a Candy, quien al no poder subir con su pequeño, este lo tomaba y la subía a ella primero, luego le pasaba al pequeño, que bostezaba para acurrucarse de nuevo, y el no podía quitar los ojos de encima de ellos.

\- Necesitamos hablar, Candy.

\- Si. Nunca me imagine que nos encontraríamos así,

\- Créeme, la junta que he perdido, no me ha importado nada, como el haberte encontrado después de tanto tiempo.

La casa requería de acomodo, tenía muebles, sin embargo, Margaret sabía que su hija, necesitaría hablar con el joven Andrew, por más que le daba vueltas, recordaba algunas imágenes de cuando los había visto juntos, pero jamás se había imaginado que precisamente él, fuera el padre de su nieto.

Albert le contaba todo lo que había hecho para buscarla, y que aun el investigador estaba en Inglaterra, esperando tener información, ella le sonreía y completaba los datos, agregando como se tuvo que marchar y como se dio cuenta estando allá que sería madre.

\- ¿Eres administradora?

\- Si, y ya tengo un listado de clientes importantes.

\- Me da mucho gusto, pero ¿y el bebe?

\- He estado con trabajo y con mi hijo, mi abuelo me ha ayudado en todo.

\- Mi familia tiene que conocerlo, podríamos ir a los cafetales y… presentarlos.

\- Lo siento, tengo muchos compromisos de trabajo, no puedo salir ahora, mi agenda está llena, sin eso, jamás hubiera podido regresar.

\- Te comprendo, pero… ahora me tienes a mí.

\- No. Ahora soy una pieza importante de mi familia, ellos cuentan conmigo.

\- Podrías meditarlo un poco, para mí no sería problema hacerme cargo de tu familia.

\- El único que necesita de ti, es él. Indicaba a su hijito que dormía en un sillón cubierto de almohadones.

\- ¿Tu no, me necesitas?

\- No he sabido nada de ti, pensé que… tendrías una relación o…

\- Mi última relación, me abandono y se escondió de mi por meses, y ahora se ha vuelto muy ocupada. Ella bajaba su rostro. El abuelo que ya había visto la casa, llegaba hasta ellos y preguntaba,

\- ¿Cuando es la boda?

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, un capítulo más de esta historia, que ansiaba por salir, deseando sea de su agrado...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a al distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fic**_

 _ **Café con Aroma Candy**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo VIII**_

Albert se ponía de pie y agradecía la intervención del abuelo y este confirmaba que lo antes posible, solo que la agenda era muy ajustada. Candy se sentía nerviosa, estaba extraña, se daba cuenta que estaba cerrándose por temor, por no saber responder, por haber sido una mujer fácil ante él y ahora estar con él la hacía sentir ingenua, solo verlo fue como si se sintiera una cometa que había salido volando sin sujetarse y que por fin alguien había encontrado el hilo que la podía detener, miraba a su hijo recostado en el sillón, agotado por el trayecto y todo cuanto habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, luego a su madre con una tela en la cabeza buscando ver dónde dormir dentro de la casa que aún no tenía colocadas las camas, solo muebles y no había visto hoteles para llegar a uno antes. Ella le tocaba la espalda y comentaba,

\- William podríamos conseguir algún lugar, un hotel para descansar, no tenemos todavía habilitada la casa, los muebles llegaron en el trascurso de esta semana y no sabemos por dónde empezar.

\- Vayamos a mi departamento, ahí hay habitaciones para todos, nos haremos espacio. Candy tomaba la valija del pequeño y algo de prendas para ella, su madre cerraba su hogar y su abuelo veía que su hija llevaba algo de prendas para él.

El departamento era muy amplio tres hermosas habitaciones, una que era la principal, otra de visitas y una anexa separada de las otras dos. Candy buscaba como acomodarse, pero William hablaba con su abuelo y le pedía la mano de su mujer en una boda legal en cuanto antes mejor, solo entre ellos, luego haría un evento en la hacienda de los cafetales, para casarse por la iglesia. A lo que el abuelo se emocionaba, luego hablaba con su hija Margaret y esta brincaba de gusto, para que registraran a su hijo y no solo con el apellido de soltera.

\- Candy, hable con tu abuelo y tu madre…

\- Si, eres un tramposo, quería ser mejor administradora, que vieras que… valgo mucho y que tu familia no me viera solo como una pizca dora, sino como alguien aceptable para ti.

\- ¡Por Dios! Eres mucho mejor que nadie, no tienes por qué pensar en que ellos te verán con otros ojos o no te aceptaran, aquella vez en la hacienda había otros problemas mayores, Annie tuvo que anular su matrimonio falso, era gay su exmarido y ahora se acaba de casar con mi Archivald.

\- ¿De verdad? No me caía bien ese hombre.

\- A nadie. Tuvimos muchos problemas por esa relación, pero salimos adelante y estoy seguro de que cuando mi abuela conozca a su bisnieto, te juro que no le importará si eres la reina de Inglaterra o la duquesa de Dinamarca, ella solo sabrá que te amo y que eso es suficiente.

\- Pero podré trabajar con mi abuelo, él ha… salido adelante y… tenemos muchos negocios que ya firmaron con nosotros.

\- Primero lo primero, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella lo vio que se arrodillaba y aunque no traía anillo en mano, le pedía matrimonio, apenada, siendo madre de su hijo, y queriéndolo como lo quería, solo soltaba los hombros y asentía lanzándose a sus brazos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y le callera encima, mientras, su abuelo y su madre que estaban más allá de la cocina, esperaban que terminaran de hablar, pero ver a Candy subiéndose a su novio, los hacia mirarse uno al otro y corrían ambos a detenerlos

Los dos reían abrazados en la alfombra, mirando a su abuelo y a su madre, confirmaba,

\- Me pidió que nos casemos. El abuelo comentaba,

\- Si, pero no escuchamos la respuesta, pensamos que ibas a darle una paliza.

Las carcajadas de los tres despertaban a Peter, quien cuando lo tomaba en sus brazos, haciendo ruidos para que le dieran leche. Albert lo tomaba y lo observaba a los ojos, viendo que eran azules como los de él. Candy llegaba con la leche y se la daba a él, quien lo acomodaba en su regazo para alimentarlo.

El abuelo, era acomodado en la última habitación y este se metía a dar un baño para dormir, lo mismo buscaba Margaret al tomar la habitación central. Al saber que era padres y se casarían pronto, así que se acomodaran con su hijo. Estar en la habitación con él, la tenía nerviosa, el niño fue acomodado en dos sillones, con cobijas y edredones mullidos, de nuevo dormido dentro de su habitación. La cama era enorme y compartirla con él, era la única opción, salía de bañarse y estaba en un escritorio respondiendo sobre una emergencia y mandando mensajes por computador, no le ponía la atención a ella o al pequeño, solo deseaba terminar con sus pendientes. Candy aprovechaba y se bañaba, buscaba una bata y él se levantaba de su escritorio cuando ella ya iba a su cama,

\- Te ves hermosa.

\- Supongo que… compartiremos tu cama.

\- Si, ya me desocupé, disculpa que no te haya ayudado a encontrar las cosas, estaba recibiendo muchos mensajes y llamadas, realmente lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, así andaré mañana, con la casa y colocar la oficina en el mismo lugar.

\- Te propongo algo, que te parece si te unes a mis oficinas, ahora que serás mi esposa y tu personal se hace cargo de una sección, nos unimos a tu administración, en los negocios que tengo.

-¿En serio?

\- Pues sí, eres la madre de mi hijo, serás mi esposa. Creo que puedes llevar tus negocios unido a la administración que tengo bastante saturada, sería para ti, como un cliente extra, con el convenio de que usaras las oficinas a cambio de tus servicios.

\- Podría dejarle la casa a mi madre y a mi abuelo.

\- Sería muy conveniente, no me imagino a mi esposa… en otro hogar que no sea el mío.

Ella sonrió en señal de aceptar y el para cerrar el trato, se acercaba, sin tomar su mano, tomo su boca y la estrechaba a su cuerpo. Como si solo hubieran pasado muy poco tiempo, ambos se entregaban en ese beso. Ella lo miraba enamorada, lo había extrañado y el reclamaba su lugar, poseyendo su boca, dándole caricias, buscando su cuerpo, recordando lo que siempre atesoraba en sus sueños y revivirlos en ella de nuevo.

Los siguientes días, el abuelo se dedicaba a recibir muebles, personal que acomodaba, mientras que Margaret daba instrucciones y limpiaba junto al personal, tenía cuatro habitaciones la casa, ya la habían comprado así para ellos, así que no cambiaba nada, el cuarto de Peter, la habitación de Candy, la de Margaret y la del abuelo. Esta vez la habitación de su hija le hacía cambios su madre para anexar a su nuevo marido cuando ambos estuvieran ahí.

Albert por su parte, justificaba como emergencia y se tomaba unos días, buscando la documentación para casarse, registrar a su hijo y hacer una sección de administración separada de la cafetalera, dando órdenes a Anthony quien no entendía porque estaba otra área administrativa dentro del edificio.

\- Luego te explicare. Por lo pronto te encargo esa sección completamente separada.

\- Bien, como digas.

En el registro civil, con el abuelo y la madre, movían todos los tramites, pero algo no estaba bien, el no llevaba ningún familiar, a lo que justificaba que aún no los había enterado, que sus primos tenían obligaciones agendas y moverlos por su vida personal, no lo harían a menos que fuera una emergencia y no deseaba asustar a su abuela,

\- ¿Y cuándo se los dirás?

\- Se los diremos juntos en cuanto me acompañen a la hacienda, la abuela cumplirá años en semana y media.

\- Pero al menos podemos llamarla y decirle.

\- Lo haré, no me respondió el teléfono anoche, no quise insistir, cuando estaba realizando los trámites, es algo que deseo hacer personalmente, ¿No lo crees? Decirles por vía telefónica no es lo más adecuado, cariño.

Después de la boda civil, inmediato pasaban al registro donde se pedía la documentación para que quedara con su apellido paterno y nacido en Inglaterra. Los trámites se tardarían, pero ya era cuestión de tiempo, habían llenado todos los datos y con ello, fue suficiente para formalizar las cosas.

Dejar a su hijo con su madre, ver que la casa quedaba cada día más hermosa, y que lo que sería la sala y el estudio era lo que habían separado para sus oficinas, ahora enviaban los muebles al edificio Andrew y esta sección se reorganizaba, salía rumbo a las oficinas y ahí se vería con Albert. Llegaba y se topaba con Anthony,

\- Buenas tardes, busco a… William Andrew.

\- De momento no ha llegado, ¿en qué te puedo servir preciosa?

\- Soy su esposa, quede de verlo aquí.

El rostro de espanto de Anthony, verla tomar asiento y marcar por el celular, una joven rubia de traje sastre, con una tableta que movía viendo de un lado a otro, y él, tratando de asimilar lo dicho, este marcaba a William y le respondía,

\- ¡Ah! ¿ya llegó? Gracias, estoy a unos minutos.

Anthony le marcaba a su abuela, conversando sobre el casamiento de William, una esposa que lo esperaba en la recepción y que él no conocía.

La llegada del extranjero de Alistar coincidía en esos momentos y este con una sonrisa, abrazaba sorpresivamente a Anthony.

\- ¡Primo!

\- ¡Stear! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Acabo de llegar, me dijo William que festejarían a la abuela en su cumpleaños y… me adelante.

\- ¿También te dijo que estaba casado?

\- Si, me comentó que se había casado legalmente, que iba a presentar a su esposa en el cumpleaños de la abuela.

\- ¡Qué bien! Es la joven que se encuentra sentada allá, me dijo que es su esposa y no estaba enterado.

William bajaba del auto y entraba la llamada de su abuela, esta le preguntaba sobre su matrimonio y una esposa que estaba frente a Anthony, el cual no tenía conocimiento,

\- Era una sorpresa, nos casamos legalmente abuela, es mi novia, la hija de los White, la que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Por fin la encontraste? ¿Y te casaste sin decirme?

\- Solo fue legalmente, tuve que hacerlo, su familia esta con ella y… tengo que ir a verte, para presentarte

\- Hijo, celebramos la boda de Archie y Annie, no pudiste hacer algo así, espera un poco.

\- No pude Abuela, ya te diremos en cuanto te veamos. No quería decirte nada, no lo creía prudente, pero llegue tarde y me da gusto que ya te encuentres enterada.

\- Lo mejor es que vengas pronto, aquí hablaremos.

Al entrar, fue ver a sus primos a la distancia y ella sentada entretenida en una Tablet, se acercaba y ella sonriente dejaba todo, él la tomaba de su cintura y besaba intensamente dejando a sus primos en espera viéndolos a la distancia.

\- ¿Viste a Anthony? ¿No le pediste que te mostrara las oficinas?

\- Solo pregunte por ti.

\- Vamos, te presentare, dejas eso en mi oficina y vemos donde estarán las oficinas tuyas.

La presentación, sorprendía a Anthony, luego de presentarla como su esposa, haciéndose cargo de apoyarlos en su administración y que también manejaban clientes de otras áreas. Pasaban a la oficina de Albert, dejaban las cosas y el par de primos se iban con ellos para ver que continuaba mostrando. A lo que Candy comentaba,

\- Hacía años que no te veía Stear, ¿sigues como catador de cafés?

\- ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Si, te di las semillas de gourmet Andrew, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Candy? ¿La pizca dora?

\- Si, soy yo. Que gusto verte de nuevo. Me dijo Albert que tu hermano se casó con Annie.

\- Si, no pude venir. ¿Estuviste en la boda?

\- No acabo de llegar, estaba en Inglaterra. Anthony cerrando el entrecejo preguntaba,

\- ¿Ya se conocían?

\- ¡si! - ¡Si!

Albert agregaba,

\- Es la hija de Peter White, el antiguo dueño de tierras altas de la hacienda Candy, donde crece la semilla de café gourmet.

Candy se quedaba observándolo, no dijo que era su empleada, su pizca dora, era la hija de Peter White. Eso de pronto le causo ternura, porque él la veía como su igual, como la hija de un cosechador de café.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, con la idea de ir completando y concluyendo Historias de Albert y Candy**_

 _ **Un abrazo a al distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
